Vulparia
Vulparia is a large Discord Nations Country led by VulgarPotato. It was created on the 17th of October History Pre Nationhood Vulparia was originally an unorganised group of tribes on the western side of the continent of Tunorium. It was unified in June, however was officially recognised by the Discord League of Nations on the 17th of October Early History Vulparia was formed on the 17th of October by VulgarPotato. It quickly attracted many citizens and expanded to reach the northern section of the continent. On the 23rd of October, it created its first job, which was the farmer. 2 days later on the 25th of October, it adopted its first flag after a flag competition. The flag was a red and black crown on a red and black striped background. On the 30th of October, it merged with The Commonwealth to create the Vulparian Commonwealth. This was a political move, so that the leader of Vulparia, VulgarPotato was able to continue expanding eastward, which was blocked by The Commonwealth Vulparian-Athiest War After the creation of the Vulparian Commonwealth, the Ahium Meritist Empire to the south began becoming hostile, and on the 4th of November, war was declared. Due to the rapid military mobilisation, as well as activism in many countries, the co-leader of the Vulparian Commonwealth, VulgarPotato managed to create a peace deal with Athium. Due to the threat of war from the south, Vulparia created an allianced known as "The Tunorium Alliance". Originally, the alliance was made for small countries on the continent of Tunorium, as a mutual agreement of protection for eachother. Later, countries such as Cabrik, Discordia and Rhimes joined, which were not based on the continent. As a result, "The Tunorium Alliance" was renamed to "The Alliance". After only 1 week after the previous peace deal, Athium declared war on Walkia, a member of TRA, bringing Vulparia and Athium to war once again. Days before the war was declared, an unrepresentative and possibly rigged vote with minimal turnout was passed, that disbanded all alliances. After the declaration of war, the vote was quickly revoked, and "The Alliance" was reformed, as "The Reformed Alliance". Both sides of the war, "The Reformed Alliance" and Athium's meritist allies met on a battlefield in Tunorium. After hours of the standoff, meritist soldiers began deserting their army and joining the forces of TRA. In the end, the Athium Meritist Empire collapsed into warring states due to the leader, Derpy abandoning her post. As a result of this, many other allied countries collapsed, such as Nappok, Cylindria, and the Ostrich Reich. Rhimes took most of the freed land. The war led to a massive buildup of soldiers and established alliances with countries from across the world. This propelled Vulparia to the world stage, and would eventually lead to its position as a world power. In the aftermath, Vulparia took the northern section of Athium and more of Tunorium. Post-WW2 SuperPower and Decline 2/12/17 Vulparia goes to war with Margdon, as they invaded Discordia, a member of The Reformed Alliance, although nothing happened as they quickly retracted the declaration 3/1/18 Commonwealth collapses leaving Vulparia on its own Due to lineage issues in the Commonwealth, the King of the Commonwealth (Connor Gorski) died and left his half of the country to Vulparia, finally merging the two kingdoms after two months. 19/1/18 Economic reform and reset, improving economic stability Vulparia vastly changed its economic system, as well as completely resetting the total balances of all citizens in the nation to tackle the nation's major inflation issues and problems. 28/1/18 Kragleland Krisis Vulparia along with TRA go to war with Quantania and the Reformed States of Athium to protect Kragleland, a member of the alliance. Earlier, Paganland underwent a major leadership change, and King Pagan transferred the country to King Kragle. As a result, the country's name changed from Paganland to Kragleland, and so Quantania and the RSA declared war under the pretext that Kragleland was a separate country, and so was not part of TRA. TRA disagreed with the idea, and still went to war. The backlash led to the RSA pulling out of the war, although Quantania was more defiant and continued the war. This was quickly ignored, as Quantania had next to no military and as a result could not act. 4/2/18 Lantica Deal Rexisteria and Vulparia enact a deal in which Rexisteria trades its land on mainland Isin where Athium once resided except for the heartland of Rexisteria. In exchange, Vulparia gave its colony of the continent of Lantica to Rexisteria. 7/2/18 Astrun Southfall Trade Vulparia and Astrun exchange land so Astrun's land is fully connected. 13/2/18 Rexisterian Land Donation Rexisteria gives it's land along the eastern coast of Alphentis to Vulparia 5/3/18 Vulparia officially becomes a constitutional monarchy 6/3/18 Ministers for the Vulparian Parliament begin to be elected and appointed 17/3/18 The Vulparian Kingdom leaves the Discord Nations Treaty Organisation The Vulparian Kingdom leaves the Discord Nations Treaty Organisation due to disagreements, and the country slowly declines from its superpower status. 18/3/18 Assassination of VulgarPotato I King VulgarPotato I is assassinated by PAGAN, a descendant of the King of Paganland. His son Prince VulgarPotato II is appointed as king. During April, Vulparia descended into a Dark Ages, in which the country was extremely fragmented and also left the DNTO due to disagreements. As a result of these events, Vulparia fell out of relevance and was no longer considered a country. This also led to the dissolution of The Reformed Alliance. Secondary DNTO Era The Secondary DNTO Era of Vulparia began with the revolutionary Dexter Meritorious Witnick, who restarted patriotic thinking in the country. It led to Vulparia's ascendance back to the world stage, and the country later re-entered the DNTO for the second time. 30/4/18 Vulparian war against Dankhouse Liberation Front After a terrorist attack in Vulparia was linked to the Dankhouse Liberation Front and several arrests were made, an attempt at a coup supported by the Dankhouse Liberation Front led to a declaration of war between Vulparia and the Dankhouse Liberation Front. Troops were rallied and military actions were almost initiated although negotations were successful and the war was called off. The negotiations resulted in the President of the Dankhouse Liberation Front (Dexter Meritorious Witnick) losing his political position in Vulparia, although still being able to participate in politics. 11/5/18 AceRyan becomes the first Prime Minister of Vulparia 12/5/18 Vulparia officially joins the DNTO Vulparia regains enough prominence to rejoin the Discord Nations Treaty Organisation 17/5/18 Vulparia declares war on rebels in Korei Alongside the Dankhouse Liberation Front, Vulparia went to war with rebels in the nation of Korei, and managed to quickly win the conflict 26/5/18 Vulparia goes to war with Astrun Constant fighting and arguing in the DNTO alongside the Dankhouse Liberation Front led to the two nations as well as several allies declaring war on Astrun, and subsequently Athium. These arguments also involved allegations of corruption and authoritarianism, which although rooted in truth, the arguments were toxic and led to an indecisive public perception. This led to the beginnings of World War 3, although VulgarPotato, Dexter Meritorious Witnick, and Someone were all banned from the DNTO, leading them to collectively create the Democratic Discord Nations. 2/6/18 Vulparia is banned from the DNTO Vulparia transitioned to the Democratic Discord Nations (DDN) which was originally created near the beginnings of the Dark Ages to protest the DNTO, although it quickly faded into disuse. The server was reactivated and a large scale public awareness campaign began to transfer the official server from the DNTO to the DDN. Democratic Discord Nations Beginnings VulgarPotato attempted to bring more attention to the Democratic Discord Nations by privately messaging major members of the political landscape still in the DNTO and trying to convince them to switch over to the DDN. Political System Place Holder Category:Country